


Speaking in tongues

by waywardbaby



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, SPN Smut, Smut, egding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardbaby/pseuds/waywardbaby
Summary: Nothing more or nothing less than Dean and his skillful tongue
Relationships: Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Speaking in tongues

* * *

He had started turning you on since the moment you sat down at the small diner.

He had chosen the booth that was furthest from the rest and not so well lit, making you take the seat that was in the corner, sitting beside you and not across from you. When you had both placed your order to the waitress who was ogling at him, he leaned closer and whispered in your ear : “Baby girl, will you do me a favor?”

His tongue licked the shell of your ear and his breath was hot.

“What do you want, Dean?” You answered, your skin prickling with goosebumps.

“I want you to reach under your skirt and take off your panties.”

You pulled your head back and stared into his green eyes that were sparkling with mischief but were so serious nonetheless.

“What?” You said looking around, checking if anyone had heard him.

It was impossible but somehow you thought that everybody in there knew what he had said.

“I said, I want you to take off your panties and give them to me. Do it now, darling.”

You kept looking at him trying to guess if he was being serious. He nodded with his head towards your pussy, leaving no room for misunderstandings.

You couldn’t believe that you were actually gonna do what he had asked you or that he had even asked you in the first place.

It was something completely new but you wanted to try it and see where it would take you.

Reaching under the table, you raised your skirt high over your thighs and slipping your fingers underneath, hooked them on the sides of your thong. Wiggling your butt left and right, you lowered the flimsy piece of underwear and hid it in your hand.

“Give it to me, baby.” He commanded and opened up his hand. You placed it there, a tiny bundle of cloth and he closed his palm, completely hiding it in there.

He brought his hand close to his face and inhaled.

“Mmmmmm, I have always loved your scent baby. Almost as much as I love your taste.” He murmured and put the thong in his jacket pocket.

Your order arrived and you both ate in silence but you couldn’t help but notice a smirk that played on his lips all through dinner. He finished eating first and pushing his plate away he turned and looked at you.

His big hand sneaked under the table and lifting your skirt grazed along your thigh. Traveling higher up, he reached the apex of your thighs and softly pushed his palm between them.

Your legs parted like your brain had given them the order and he cupped your pussy, the heel of his palm pressing against your clit and his middle finger slowly sinking inside you. You had stopped eating for a while now and you were trying not to moan or move the lower part of your body.

“Are you trying not to scream, darling?” He asked, moving even closer to you and pumping his thick digit inside you. “Do you like being fingerfucked in the middle of a busy restaurant? Does the idea of you coming on my finger while the people around you are enjoying their dinner make you wet?”

You gripped his wrist and bit down on your lower lip to keep from making any sort of noise.

He was right, though.

This whole thing was so fucking sexy, so raw and it was driving you insane.

“You want more? You want me to push another finger inside your hungry, tight pussy?”

His voice is deeper that usual, a clear indication that he was also turned on by the whole situation. “Tell me baby.”

“Mmmmmm…yes… God.” You moaned and hoped that the people in the next booth didn’t hear you.

“Dean, baby girl. Just Dean.” He smirked and stilled his finger inside you. “You haven’t asked yet.” He added and crooked his finger inside you.

You looked at him and saw him raising his eyebrows, waiting.

“I want you to sink another finger inside me.”

You decided that it’s time to take a page out of his own book and make him suffer as well. So, you lean in and whisper in his ear : “I want you to push another one of your long, thick fingers inside me and fuck me till I come on them. Right. Here.”

He pulled his finger out and adding a second one, pushed them both back in starting a steady, slow fucking of your pussy. He moved them faster and faster till you felt that you were almost ready to come. Your grip on his wrist became tighter and you were biting down on your lower lip, almost drawing blood.

“I can feel you clenching darling. Do you think you will be able to come without alerting everyone in here of what is happening?” He asked, the pride of his accomplishment evident in his voice.

“Y-y-yes.” You stuttered, not really sure if you could, though.

“Let’s see.”

He sank his fingers deep inside you and kept them there, moving them in small circular motions, brushing over your tight walls.

“You look so hot baby girl.” He cooed in your ear. “Your teeth biting down on your plump lip, your skin burning with desire, your tight, little pussy squeezing my fingers. I want you to come, darling. I want you to come right now because I have more plans for you tonight.”

“W-w-what p-p-plans?” You barely manage to say as your orgasm started ripping through you.

“Aw, darling. When we leave here, I’m taking you back to our motel. I’m gonna have you lay in my bed, your legs spread wide open for me and I’m gonna eat that sweet pussy of yours till you come over and over again.”

All the while he had been talking, his fingers continued their work, extending your orgasm.

“I’m gonna fuck you with my tongue while rubbing your clit. Feel it swell under my fingers. Suck it in my mouth. And when I’m done, I’m gonna fuck you with my cock. I’m gonna pound in you and watch it get covered with your slick. I’m gonna fuck your sweet cunt so good you’ll be throbbing for days when you think about it, baby. You want that?”

“Fuck, YES!” You almost screamed and some heads from the nearby tables turned towards you. But you didn’t see them because everything had turned black as you rode out your orgasm, digging your nails in his wrist.

When your grip on his wrist became lighter and you managed to release your lip from between your teeth he pulled his fingers out of you and slowly raised them to his mouth. You managed to see them before he sucked on them, making a sinful noise.

They were glistening with your juice.

“Mmmmm. I’m glad I didn’t order any pie. Because you taste sweeter than any dessert ever could. Are you ready to go baby?” He asked and placed the money for your dinner on the table.

“Uuuhhh, yes. I think so.” You replied and waited for him to get up so you could slide out from the booth too. You followed him, grateful for his strong arm that was wrapped around your waist because your steps faltered a little and he saw it.

“Can you walk baby?” He chuckled.

“Of course I can. Baby ! I’ve been able to walk since I was a year old.” You answered, a little mad for the things he could do to your body so easily.

The drive back to the motel was silent. His words about what he would do to you replayed in your head and had you squirming in your seat.

His hand rested on his thigh while he was driving and when you stole glances his way you remembered how his fingers felt inside you. You crossed your legs and squeezed them together, trying to keep your cool appearance.

“Baby, I know you’re turned on.” He said, breaking the silence. “I know you’re still wet and knowing you are naked under your skirt makes driving a little hard for me.”

“Is driving the only thing that’s hard, Dean?” You asked and watched as his hand fisted into a ball and he shook his head left and right, chuckling.

“We’re here.”

He parked the car, killed the lights and Baby stopped purring under you. He got out and going around, he opened the door for you.

You took your time getting out of the car, spreading your leg a little more than appropriate and giving him a good look at your pussy.

“Mmmm, mmmm,mmmmm. I’m the luckiest son of a bitch in the whole fucking world.” He licked his lips and took your hand to help you get out of Baby.

When you were inside the motel room, he turned on the side lamp and sat on the chair that was facing the foot of the bed.

He crossed his leg, ankle to knee and rested his arm on it.

“I need you to take off your skirt baby girl. Do it slowly for me.” His voice was barely above a whisper but hit you in all the right places.

You unzipped your skirt and let it fall on the floor, pooling around your ankles. You stepped out of it carefully and waited.

“Now, your shirt and bra. I want you completely naked apart from those beautiful heels you’re wearing.”

Lifting your shirt over your head you took it off and extending your arm to the left, you let it linger on your fingertips before it fell on the floor next to your feet.

Your black, lacy bra was next.

You turned slowly and let him stare at your ass while you lowered the right strap down your shoulder first.

Then the left one.

Unclasping it, you took it off and turned around again so he could see you. Your nipples were already stiff and he smiled, knowing that whatever he had been doing so far had kept you in a state of constant arousal.

“You look so beautiful baby girl.” He hummed and the tip of his tongue appeared between his teeth.

“Now…” he added and uncrossing his legs he bent a little forward in his chair. “I want you to lay on the bed with your pretty ass close to the foot.”

You immediately complied and walking slowly you took your place where he had instructed you.

“Lay back, bend your knees and spread your legs for me. Spread them wide.”

You did that too, the heels of your shoes hooking in the material of the duvet and helping you keep your legs somehow secure.

You opened up your knees and you gave him the perfect view he wanted which rewarded you with a clear and loud hissing.

He got off his spot and approached the foot of the bed, like a hungry animal stalking its prey. He stopped in front of you and placed his hands on your respective bended knees letting them slide all the way down to your thighs.

Then he knelt on the floor, right between them and kept both your legs spread open.

You lifted yourself on your elbows so you could see what he was doing. You saw him looking at you, his eyes dark and his lips smiling wickedly.

“Baby girl, you are so wet already and I haven’t even touched you. Your pussy is so beautiful, hot and dripping, ready for me to taste it.” He hummed a couple inches away from it, his breath brushing over your soaked folds.

“Oh, my God!” You breathed and fell back on the bed covering your eyes with your arm.

He placed a small kiss on your clit and you bucked your hips upwards, practically pushing your pussy in his mouth. Pushing your abdomen down with his left hand to keep you still, he traced a vertical line with his index and middle fingers along your slit with the right one. He moved them slowly up and down barely touching you. It was more a tease than anything else and it drove you insane.

“Please…” you mewled.

“Mmmm, begging already.” He was enjoying this so much and you hated how your body was just his to command without even having to speak and would respond to those commands shamelessly.

He spread your lips with his fingers and flattening his tongue licked a straight line from the lower part of your pussy all the way up to your clit and back down. Keeping you like that he focused on your core alternating between fluttering his tongue and spearing it to sink inside you.

He did that over and over again while his left arm left your abdomen and moved higher up to pinch your nipple. He rolled your stiff peak between his fingers, sending waves of pleasure through your body, making you more wet by the second.

“Baby, baby, baby…” he repeated, not moving away from his spot. “So good for me, so wet.”

Lifting your head up again, you saw him down there between your parted legs, licking his lips and wiggling his eyebrows at you. He opened his mouth and devoured your whole pussy, sinking his tongue deep inside you and moving it quickly.

When your hips jolted upwards, he let go of your nipple and held you down again with one hand while the other circled your thigh and settled over your clit.

The wonderful assault on your pussy continued and he started rubbing small circles on your bud, feeling it swell under his touch.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” you kept repeating, feeling the coil in your stomach winding.

“You want that baby girl? You want me to fuck deep and good?” He stopped eating you but he kept rubbing your clit, harder now and faster.

“You want me to pound into your sweet cunt, have you scream my name so everyone knows who you belong to?” He asked and before you were able to answer, he sank his fingers inside you.

You knew that your answer was of no importance to him anyway because he was a man with a mission so he kept fuking you with his fingers but this time his mouth latched on your clit and started sucking it.

You were almost ready to come and he felt it so he picked up the pace.

“I’m… I’m…” you tried to speak but you understood that the ability to form words was lost, so you gripped his hair and tugged. He stilled his fingers inside you and crooked them just right. At the same time he bit down on your swollen bundle and that was it for you.

You came so hard that not even sound could escape your lips. You just surrendered to the pure ecstasy that took over your body.

He let go of your clit and returned to your pussy that was spasming around his fingers, pulling them out abruptly and immediately licking at your entrance. His wide tongue swept over your folds over and over again, not allowing a drop of your juice to go to waste. We kept lapping at you, the first orgasm rolling into a second one as you were writhing on the bed.

When you stopped shaking and was able to function again he stood up and looked at you. You managed to open your eyes and see him. His hair was tousled from all the pulling and tight gripping, his eyes were dark and filled with lust and his lips were covered by your slick. We smirked at you and wiped them with the back of his hand, his tongue following to clean whatever was left behind.

“I will never stop loving your taste baby. The feeling of your sweet pussy coming on my tongue or clenching around my fingers… the way your eyes roll in the back of your head when you come… everything is pure pleasure. And now…” he said as he undid the jeans. You just now noticed that he was still fully dressed apart from his jacket.

He lowered the zipper and pulled the pants and his underwear down just enough to free his cock.

“… as I promised. I need to make you come on my cock.”

He wrapped his big hand around his length and pumped it a couple times, precome leaking out at once.

You weren’t sure you could take it but you also craved for it.

He moved close to the foot of the bed and lifted both your legs, bending them so your thighs were resting on your stomach. He kept them like that by pushing down on your knees.

He touched your entrance with the tip of his cock and looked at you, like he was waiting for permission.

“Give it to me.” You just said and he sank inside you in one thrust. He started pounding in you without faltering, his pace relentless. The way he had bent your knees made his cock hit you in just the right place.

“Oh, baby girl. If you could just see what I see. Your pussy is taking my cock so well, so tight around me. I can feel you stretching around me and it’s so hot. I will never get enough of this. And the way your slick is coating my dick. God, you feel so good that I don’t think I will last much longer.”

The last words came out of his mouth like a low growl, vibrating through you.

“Mmmmm fuck Dean. Please, please come inside me.” You begged shamelessly. “I’m gonna…” but you couldn’t finish what you were saying because the last snap of his hips was the final one. He gripped your legs tightly and stilled, emptying himself inside you.

You followed him almost immediately, his name getting tangled with a million curses but sounding so good.

He stayed buried inside you till he had nothing more to give you. When he pulled out, you winced at the loss of his cock. You were tired but sated and the only thing you wanted was his arms around you so you could sleep.


End file.
